The objectives of Core B (Pilot Projects) at CCHl-EVC are to provide funding of research proposals that are focused on studies of Human Immunology that Involve agents classified as belonging to category A-C by the NIAID, NIH, which have the highest scientific merit and likelihood of success In obtaining extramural grant support. The funding is to generate data that serve as a foundation for the formulation of mechanistically and hypotheses driven projects. Our success in choosing Pilot Project grant applications Is exemplified by the successful funding of 3 NIH ROI grants, 2 grants as part of NIH program project proposals, a R56 grant, a US Army grant and a 5-yr Burroughs Wellcome grant. In addition, these funded Pilot Projects have resulted In contributing to the publication of 17 peer reviewed journal articles. Of importance to note is the fact that 90% of the Pilot Projects that were funded Included investigators that were NOT part of the CCHI-EVC In strong support of one of the major objectives of this U19 award, that Is, to encourage applications to broaden the community of investigators that are focused on performing studies of Human Immunology involving agents of biothreat. We hope to continue to match and exceed this rate of success under the present application and continue our efforts to encourage applications from Young Investigators. To this end, we have assembled a team of outstanding senior scientists, Drs. Jerry Boss, Max Cooper, Inger Damon, Ignacio Sanz, Paul Spearman and Sam Speck, who will serve as members of the scientific review panel. We shall continue to solicit proposals via our web-site and various Emory LIST-SERV's. The top 2-3 application/year are funded. The applicants must provide a 6-month and a final progress report which Includes the list of publications that Include credit to Pilot Project funding mechanism and extramural grants that are submitted/funded. Additionally, It is our objective to provide guidance as to which avenues the applicants can take to seek extramural research funding. We also promote the presentation of the data by the funded Investigators as part of the yearly symposia organized by the Administrative Core. Thus, Core B will continue to build on and expand the success of human immunology studies at CCHI-EVC.